


The Hero's Lost Love

by ShakespearePoet101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, F/M, Lost Love, Love at First Sight, Second War with Voldemort, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Time Travel, True Love, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearePoet101/pseuds/ShakespearePoet101
Summary: They say it's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. For Harry Potter that is the exact opposite of true. Everyday he wished he hadn't met her, wished he could forget her. He knew he could never see her again. He just didn't know a simple wish would prove him wrong.





	The Hero's Lost Love

_"So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love."_

_― E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly_

* * *

He remembered her every day and every night. Wishing he could have stayed with her for just a little while longer. He remembered her long raven black hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. He remembered her smile that seemed to light up the world. The way she seemed to always analyse things so intensely. He remembered his time with her and wished against any thing he could go back to her. He remembered when he first met her.

_~Flashback~_

_He stood just barely inside of the Forbidden Forest staring up at the castle. The moonlight only lit up half of his face, and his emerald eye shined. He stood still and silent as if he was a shadow itself. He knew what he came here to do. He came here on a mission from Dumbledore, to try and make the Founders come together. Make them United and not pull apart. To not become two separate teams fighting against one another. He knew that it was a long shot, but he had to try. If it meant that there wouldn't be a chance of war in the future. He walked out of the shadows and onto the expanse of land. He pulled his hood up to hide his face. Even though he was under glamour he still felt self conscious._

_He walked towards the large doors, and couldn't believe how they seemed to shine. He knew he was at Hogwarts when it was first built, but he kept jumping back to the Hogwarts in his time. He walked towards the intimidating doors, and stood outside of them. He knew someone would eventually realize that there was an unknown presence. He crossed his arms as he waited, and glanced up at the moon. He sighed softly as he stared at the rock millions of miles away seemingly made out of silver. He didn't look towards the door as it opened instead just kept staring at the moon._

_"Who are you?" A firm voice said, and he turned his attention to beautiful Sapphire blue eyes. He felt his breath catch staring into the depths of them. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before. Not even Fleur could match the beauty that this woman held._

_"My name is Harry Griffith, and you are?" He asked even though he knew exactly who she was. She seemed to be less tense when he answered her. She stared at him with suspicious eyes, but answered anyways._

_"My name is Rowena Ravenclaw." She said with her beautiful voice. "Now why are you here?" She asked her eyes showing no emotion._

_"I came here in search of a job. I heard you needed a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and I would like to be it." He answered truthfully, and saw the way she seemed to relax slightly._

_"Very well come in, and we'll see if you have what it takes to become the new Professor." She said as she stepped aside. He gratefully walked passed her and entered Hogwarts. He heard the door behind him close, and knew the plan was now beginning._

_~End Flashback~_

But, it had grown into so much more than that. Overtime he had fallen in love with her. He never felt like that before. He knew he was in love but he tried to hide it, but it didn't work. They had become so much closer as time went on. He remembered when he had finally told her he loved her.

_~Flashback~_

_He stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower staring at the grounds of Hogwarts in the rising sun's light. He came up here to think, and was usually left alone. But, this morning was different as he heard the door open from behind him. He didn't turn around though just kept staring at the distance._

_"What are you doing up here? It's freezing." She said appearing by his side. She had laughter in her eyes, and he couldn't help but smile softly at her._

_"Just came here to think that's all." He responded leaning slightly against the railing. He heard her chuckle and felt his heart warm at the sound._

_"What are you thinking about Harry?" She asked turning to face him fully, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He saw her frown slightly out of his peripheral vision, and immediately felt awful for putting it there. "What is it Harry? You know you can tell me anything." She said staring at him until he finally met her gaze. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes that held so much wisdom, and he felt his heart beat a little more quickly._

_"I have fallen in love with this woman and I don't know how to tell her." He said after a couple of moments of silence. He immediately saw something in her eyes flash, but couldn't tell what emotion it was. He sighed softly to himself knowing that she would never love him. She was Rowena Ravenclaw she could have anyone she wanted. But, he knew if he didn't tell her now then he would never tell her. So he scrounged up his Gryffindor courage and tried to think of a good way to tell tell her. But, before he could speak she beat him to it._

_"Who is it? Is it Helga? Or Flora?" She asked her voice strained slightly. Shocked he stared into her eyes and saw pain swirling in the blue depths. He immediately tried to soothe her._

_"No, no it's neither." He said hoping his voice was as calm as he wanted it to be. He had to suppress himself from shuddering at the thought of him loving the History of Magic Professor. She was his friend but that was all. She seemed to examine him even more, before shock flashed in her eyes. He knew immediately that she had figured it out. He averted his gaze, but was pulled back by a gentle touch to his cheek. He stared into her eyes and saw happiness shining in them._

_"Say it to me, Harry." She whispered as she leaned in closer to him. He smiled softly and leaned in as well._

_"I love you." He whispered as their lips met, and he felt complete._

_~End Flashback~_

But, now he was utterly broken. He had lost a piece of himself. Lost a piece of his heart and soul the moment he left her. He was alone and broken. He remembered everyday what it was like to hold her. What it was like to be by her side. He missed her so much it physically hurt. He remembered the pain in her eyes when he left her.

_~Flashback~_

_He walked quickly through the halls. Trying to get out as fast as he could. He knew what he was doing was the cowardly way out, but he didn't want to see the pain he would cause. He didn't want to see the pain in her eyes. He wished he could stay but his necklace that had been charmed to tell him when he had to leave had went off. He knew what he had been sent here to do had been complete. But, he had held off a little longer to stay with Rowena. He even grew close to the other three Founders, especially Salazar and Godric. Helga was more of Rowena's friend._

_He moved through the Entrance Hall quickly trying not to make a sound. He opened the great oak doors and walked into the cool air of the night. He walked down the stone path towards the Forbidden Forest, but stopped when he heard footsteps rushing towards him. He closed his eyes as pain wracked his body. He knew who was behind him and he knew he had to say goodbye to her. He turned around to stare at pained blue eyes. There were tears in them, and he wanted to wipe them away but refrained._

_"So that's it you're leaving without saying goodbye." Her voice had pain riddled into its depths. "After all the things we have been through. You didn't think I deserved a goodbye?" Her voice was rising as anger started to replace the pain. He sighed softly to himself, but did nothing to stop her shouts. He deserved her anger ten times over._

_"I'm sorry Rowena, but I need to leave." He said trying to keep his voice from showing his anguish._

_"Leave!? Where would you possibly go, Hogwarts is your home. Here with me and the students." She hissed but pain was still shining in her eyes. He closed his eyes as felt pain run through his body. He didn't want to leave, oh how he didn't want to leave, but he had to. He needed to._

_"I'm sorry Abila but I have to go. Just remember I love you and I always will." He whispered before quickly kissing her cheek and backing away. He saw her face crumple with pain and felt like the most evil person in the world._

_"Please, please don't leave me. I love you please." She begged as she fell to her knees tears now running down her cheeks. He closed his eyes and had to refrain himself from running to her, and embracing her. The pain he had just witnessed burning in her eyes hurt him. He felt more evil than Voldemort at this moment for doing this to her. But, he knew he had to leave he couldn't stay here any longer. He had his own time to save, even if if meant that he had give up his own happiness._

_"I love you always remember I love you." He whispered before turning around and running into the forest. He faintly heard her sobs as he disappeared in a flurry of smoke._

_~End Flashback~_

He remembered every single day the sound of her sobs. It was torture to know that he was the cause of such grief. He wished he could go back but knew it was impossible. It had been two months since he had last seen her. Since he had last felt whole, he was staring out the window of Gryffindor Common Room remembering.

He tried to forget he really did but it was no use. He always would remember her laugh, her smile. He would even remember the way when she was concentrating hard enough that her nose would crinkle slightly. He sighed sadly, he knew he was worrying his friends, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked from behind him. He turned to look at her, and saw worry in her brown eyes. He smiled slightly at her.

"Yeah I'm fine 'Mione just thinking." He said. Even though he was totally the opposite of fine. Every day it felt like his heart was being crushed repeatedly. But, Hermione seemed to be appeased and her smile seemed to brighten.

"Good. You know Ron and I have been worried about you." She said and he nodded.

"I'm a little tired 'Mione, I think I'm going to go to bed." He said while standing, he saw her nod as he passed her.

"Have a good night's rest Harry." She called.

"You too." He said.

He walked up the steps towards his dormitory and soon found himself inside. He walked towards his bed and quickly changed into his pajamas. He went on his bed and closed his curtains tightly. Before, opening a small package he kept under his pillow. He looked down at the small pendant in his hands. It's silver eagle shining despite there being no light. He closed his eyes and layed back against his pillow. He clutched the pendant to his chest, and knew sleep would bring only more memories.

He welcomed it, if it meant he would see her again. His beloved, his soul mate, his everything, his beautiful Rowena. He just wished he could be with her again, so he could show her how much he loved her. Though he knew he would never be able to.

As he drifted off into the deep oblivion of darkness, he wasn't aware that the pendant he was holding glow a silvery blue light. Granting a wish that would change the Wizarding World forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like the first chapter of The Hero's Lost Love. I will try to update soon.
> 
> And, as always, if you have a prompt request please feel free to PM me or comment it down below, I would be more than happy to write it for you.
> 
> I hope you all have a good day!
> 
> \- ShakespearePoet101


End file.
